Lullaby Of Flowers
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: Tenchi has chosen Ryoko and Ayeka withdraws into herself. Read to find out if Ayeka will eventually remember Tenchi and Ryoko. And what exactly is best for Ayeka? Dark Ayeka centric fic. Written for Blue Haired Goddess. Now complete.
1. Suppression

Don't get me wrong. Ayeka is one of my favorite Characters from Tenchi Muyo. I love her to death but in all honesty Tenchi will never choose her. Ryoko has been bound into Tenchi's life for a long time so she's always been one step ahead of Ayeka in the Tenchi department. 

I know that the 'Ayeka doesn't get Tenchi' story has been done before. But I wanted to see what I could do with that basic storyline. So here you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters. I am making no money from writing this so please don't sue me!

Synopsis: Ayeka withdraws into herself after Tenchi picks someone other than herself. It's been about five years since Ryoko and Tenchi married. Mihoshi lives with them as the children's nanny and Yosho does as well. Sasami, Washuu and Ayeka all live in another house some distance away but still on shrine property.

Italics symbolize flashbacks.

Lullaby of Flowers

Chapter One: Suppression

By

Samanda Hime-sama

_Ayeka was in the garden as she often was during this time of day. She hummed softly to herself and smiled. She had known that song form the cradle and often sang it to her little sister when she couldn't sleep._

A pair of boots came into her line of vision and she shaded her eyes with one hand as she looked up to see who it was. Her heart fluttered as she was it was Tenchi. She gave him a small smile.

"Can I speak with you, Miss Ayeka?" He asked her.

Ayeka rose. "Of course. Let me wash my hands then we can speak on the porch."

"Thank you," Tenchi said, looking relieved.

Ayeka went and washed her hands. She came back to the porch where Tenchi was waiting. Ayeka frowned a little as she noticed he kept fidgeting impatiently. Ayeka brushed it off and sat next to him.

Ayeka gave Tenchi all her attention. "Yes, Lord Tenchi?"

Tenchi was nervous as he visibly summoned his courage. "I have something to tell you, Miss Ayeka…"

Ayeka's whole demeanor changed. Her eyes widened and seemed to shine brighter as she turned a radiant face to her beloved Tenchi. An air of eager anticipation hung about her person as she waited for what Tenchi had to say.

Tenchi swallowed and continued quickly. "Promise me you won't interrupt till I'm done, Miss Ayeka."

"I promise," She said softly and smiled at him.

"I've asked Ryoko to marry me." Tenchi said in a rush.

Ayeka's smile fell away. "What?"

"I love Ryoko, Miss Ayeka. I'm sorry." Tenchi's eyes were sincere.

Ayeka was in shock. Her hands dropped limply into her lap and her body lost all impression of joy. Her eyes lost their shinet as she looked at Tenchi unbelievingly.

"It is not kind of you to joke like this with me, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka's voice quivered.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not joking with you, Miss Ayeka." Tenchi said in a soft tone.

Ayeka wanted nothing more than to burst into tears at that moment. But she swore that she would not give in and cry in front of him. She could hold out until he left her room, she thought, and held tightly to the shreds of her composure at this last blow. She straightened her back and lifted her chin, which she knew from experience only made her look more regal and commanding.

"Leave me in peace, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka spoke to him.

"But Miss Ayeka-" He said but was cut off.

"Go!" She commanded him.

She turned and looked him in the face. He fell silent at the look of her eyes that no longer shone with happiness but were sheened by tears instead. He bowed to her and left with another apology.

The second the door closed Ayeka gave in to her tears. It was not the princess like attack of just tears themselves as her governess once taught her. No, this was full of heartrending sobs and despairing tears of the heartbreak Ayeka was suffering.

She waited by the window for her hero to come. He was supposed to sweep her off her feet and carry her off to his castle where she would live happily ever after with him and their children.

Her eyes were sad as she continued to stare through her window and into the garden below. Lush, vibrant greenery met her eyes and brought a smile to her lips as it brought back memories of an earlier time. The smile echoed the emotion in her eyes and gave an added visual impact to the picture that she presented.

Beautiful violet hair had been confined in a single long braid that reached to her waist. A simple T-shirt and jean shorts only emphasized her tiny waist and slight form as she raised one small hand and pressed it against the glass. She looked like she was barely out of girlhood except for when you saw her eyes.

Her eyes were crimson and the sadness within spoke volumes about her personality. The emotion gripped her so tightly that any more than a few moments of meeting her eyes was impossible. 

Her beauty was undeniable. The grace of her movements, though absent, could make a less fortunate girl envious. But there are many types of beauty as all know. Her sister's beauty was far greater than hers was and of a different type as she had a happy soul. But her beauty was haunting because of the losses she had suffered. The overall impression one got from a first impression was delicacy and sadness.

"Hello, Ayeka." A tall blue haired woman entered the room. She wore the traditional garments of her own world with comfortably as she moved to Ayeka's side. The newcomer wore her knee length hair in a double ponytail style that had been favored by royalty for generations. Her pink eyes were sad but loving as she gently cupped Ayeka's elbow in her own small hand.

"Come, onesan. You have visitors today." The woman smiled as she led Ayeka to the living room.

A man and two women awaited them in the living room as Ayeka and her sister arrived and got settled. The man sat in the couch opposite them with one of the women while the other leaned against the wall.

The man's brown eyes were troubled. "Hello, Ayeka."

The one he addressed didn't answer but seemed happy enough as she held onto her sister's hand and hummed softly to herself. The cyan haired woman that sat next to him leaned forward and tried to get a reaction from her.

"Hey, prissy princess, come back to us. We all miss you." Ryoko's golden eyes shone with emotion as she willed the princess to snap back at her.

Ayeka's eyes focused on Ryoko and seemed to be on the verge of saying something but then her eyes blanked. She smiled a dazzling smile that a child might give to a doting adult then continued humming.

"What happened to her crown, Sasami?" Tenchi asked Ayeka's sister.

Sasami frowned a little. "I don't know. One day Ayeka just stopped wearing it then it disappeared."

"I know," The scientist pushed herself away from the wall. "Ayeka asked me to keep it safe from her since it allowed her the use of her powers. She didn't want to hurt anyone."

Sasami looked surprised. "She hasn't spoken in over a year."

"She asked me right before Tenchi and Ryoko visited last time a year and a half ago." The scientist stated.

"Oh."

"It's hard to get away," Ryoko said defensively. "The kids are always into something or Mihoshi gets carried away."

Washuu waved her hand dismissively, "Mihoshi causing a minor war is not an excuse for you to put off seeing your mother. I was worried about you, you know."

"I know, mom." Ryoko rolled her eyes for effect then smiled and gave her a hug.

Tenchi was frowning, having missed the byplay between mother and daughter. "Sasami, what is that she's humming?"

"Hmm," Sasami listened carefully. "It's an old song Ayeka used to sing when she was little. She sang it to me every night for a long time when I was younger. She called it 'Lullaby of Flowers'. Why do you ask, Tenchi?"

Tenchi smiled. "Humor me, Sasami. Do you remember the words?"

"Let me think." Sasami thought about it for a while as she hummed the tune.

"Maiden of golden disposition

with an ever ready smile

startica bells crown your glory

of lovely shining hair.

Your innocent eyes

Wide with happiness

Sends me memories

Of when I was a child.

Flowers of personalities

Strange to one another

Learn from opposites

lily is the purest

Seemingly flawless

Oh honest innocent

Where is your courage?

Please find it.

Fragile Royal Teardrops

Despair so easy to find

Rise from sadness!

Find your hope

Shine your light

Sensitive to emotion

Following your heart

Confident in beauty."

Sasami broke off here. "I can't remember the rest but Ayeka liked this part so well. She always sang it to me."

Washuu watched Ayeka as Sasami sung the words. Ayeka seemed to frown for a minute then her expression smoothed but she didn't unfocus again like before. Washuu smiled.

"How are you feeling, Lady Ayeka?" The scientist asked her gently.

"I feel strange, Miss Washuu," Ayeka said after a long pause.

Sasami smiled happily and squeezed her sister's hand. Ayeka looked at her in surprise then squeezed her hand back.

"Sasami, has it really been that long since I have seen you?" Ayeka smiled brilliantly and hugged her.

"It's been a long time, sister." Sasami sniffled back tears.

"Oh we have company," Ayeka noticed the other two. "Welcome to our home. My name is Ayeka, this is my sister Sasami and this is Miss Washuu. How do you do?"

Tenchi looked confused. "But Miss Ayeka, you know me."

"We used to have huge fights," Ryoko added.

But Ayeka shook her head. "I'm sorry, you look a little familiar but I've never been introduced to you before."

"Well we managed to snap her out of her withdrawal." Miss Washuu said. "But it seems she's repressed her memories of the two of you."

Ryoko and Tenchi simply looked at each in confusion then stared at Ayeka in disbelief. Ayeka was calmly sipping her tea and smiling.

"Now, how does my little sister know you two?" She asked Tenchi and Ryoko with a small smile.

To be continued: What will happen now? Will Ayeka regain the memories she suppressed or will she forever deny she knows Tenchi or Ryoko? Watch for the next chapter!


	2. Ayeka's Memory

Sorry for the short chapter. But it seemed like a good place to stop. It's a preview of the struggle to come between what's right for Ayeka or what everyone else wants for her.

Who's going to win? Well unfortunately that's going to take place in a later chapter. If you want to know, keep on reading.

Samanda

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo. Sorry!

  


Dedicated to: Blue Haired Goddess, who truly is a godsend to struggling writers. You offer such wonderful suggestions and criticism. Thank you!

********************************************

Last chapter:

Tenchi looked confused. "But Miss Ayeka, you know me."

"We used to have huge fights," Ryoko added.

But Ayeka shook her head. "I'm sorry, you look a little familiar but I've never been introduced to you before."

"Well we managed to snap her out of her withdrawal." Miss Washuu said. "But it seems she's repressed her memories of the two of you."

Ryoko and Tenchi simply looked at each in confusion then stared at Ayeka in disbelief. Ayeka was calmly sipping her tea and smiling.

"Now, how does my little sister know you two?" She asked Tenchi and Ryoko with a small smile.

*********************************************

  
  


Lullaby Of Flowers

Chapter Two

By

Samanda Hime-sama

  
  


"She's been living with us for quite a while," Tnechi replied. "About eleven years."

Ayeka looked astonished. "Eleven years? Then it has been a long time. But you look so familiar to me."

"Tsunami and I are fully intergrated now." Sasami smiled at her older sister.

Ayeka was dazed. "Oh my goodness."

"I know you must be curious, Lady Ayeka." Washuu said. "Let me explain. You have developed a certain kind of amnesia. I need to evaluate how much of your memory is intact."

Ayeka inclined her head. "Yes, indeed. What do I need to do?"

"Let's adjourn to my lab," Washuu suggested and rose.

Ayeka agreed. "Please proceed, Miss Washuu."

"Excellent!" Washuu beamed.

An hour later Washuu had her answers. Ayeka remembered Washuu, Mihoshi, Sasami and even Kiyone but she retained no memories of Ryoko or Tenchi. Washuu calculated she remembered seven percent of the last eleven years.

Washuu mentioned this to her daughter and son in law. When they looked distressed she just patted them on the back. She would have told this to Ayeka as well but Ayeka had excused herself earlier. She had pleaded to a headache and fatigue from Washuu's memory machine.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Ryoko demanded.

Washuu shrugged. "Nothing we can do right now. It's really up to Ayeka if she wants to remember."

"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked, concerned.

Washuu hesitated then replied reluctantly. "Well think about it Tenchi. The whole reason she withdrew into herself was because she couldn't deal with the fact you couldn't love her like you loved Ryoko. We have her back even if she's missing her memories."

"You're afraid that if she regains her memories that she'll retreat again?" Tenchi asked Washuu.

Washuu nodded. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

"But I want her to remember me!" Ryoko flared. "I want her to remember all the good times we had."

Washuu shook her head and sighed. "They were good memories to you, Ryoko. You won Tenchi so you can look back on those days and laugh. But for Ayeka all those days represent a failure. Those weren't happy times to her. That's why she repressed them all."

Ryoko grumbled but she admitted Washuu had a point. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Ryoko." Washuu sighed. "I need to contact her parents. They will have to decide."

Tenchi nodded. "Well while you do that I'm going to get the kids."

"Why?" Ryoko was puzzled.

Tenchi smiled. "So Ayeka can meet them. Maybe they will help her."

"Why do you think that will help?" Washuu was curious.

Tenchi shrugged. "If she regains her memory later it might help her to know that her life isn't so sour. That children will be something she can look forward to."

"Oh Tenchi," Ryoko squeezed his hand.

Washuu nodded thoughtfully. Tenchi occasionally had some brilliant insights into human nature. And it looked like he had struck again.

Washuu smiled. "Off you go then. I have an important call to make."

"Yes, Mom." Ryoko said and teleported herself and Tenchi elsewhere.

Washuu sighed and shook her head. "Kids." She said affectionately.

  
  
  



	3. Flashback

This chapter contains nothing but flashbacks of Ayeka's and other members of the main storyline. I'll leave you to guess who's flashback is who's. I'm sorry if you don't like it but they needed to be done to explain a little of the back story. Again if you don't like it, tough.

Samanda

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, sorry!

  
  


_Italics_ symbolize flashbacks or dreams.

  
  


Lullaby of Flowers

Chapter Three: Flashbacks

  
  
  


_"But what will I wear?" Ryoko asked in despair._

_Washuu tapped a finger against her chin. "I don't know. Come to my lab and we'll see what I can do for you. After all, my daughter, it will be your wedding day."_

_"I should have thought about this more carefully," Ryoko muttered to herself._

_Washuu laughed. "You shouldn't have insisted on marrying so quickly. Then you would have had time to get everything together."_

_"Yeah, yeah." Ryoko grumbled. Her voice grew fainter as the two walked away._

_ Ryoko finally decided on a dress to wear and Washuu duplicated it for her. Ryoko still wasn't entirely satisfied. It was missing something but she didn't know what. But she shrugged and told her mother that it would do._

_ Ryoko looked down at it. It was a wedding kimono embroidered with lush tropical birds but it wasn't the old fashioned one that she had dreamed about wearing since she had met Tenchi and fallen in love with him. _

_It was too flamboyant, Ryoko decided. _

_ That wasn't normally a word that repelled her, as Ayeka could attest. But she had wanted something simple and modest for her special day. But while she was wild and sometimes uncontrollable, she also had a small part of her that craved respectability. And marriage made one respectable._

_ And so she phased upstairs to her room, carrying her dress in her arms. She spotted a clothing box laying on the bed. An opened letter lay on the box. Ryoko laid her dress carefully in the chest at the foot of her never used bed. She floated over to the box and opened the letter, expecting it to be from Tenchi._

  


_Dear Ryoko,_

_ I expect that you have jumped head first into this marriage without thinking ahead. You probably have not a thing to wear to one of the most special days a woman has. Please accept this gift from me. _

_ Remember, when you marry Tenchi you will become not only his wife but also a Princess. Wear it in pride of who you are and who you will become after this day._

_ Ryoko, Tenchi has made it clear that you are his happiness. And it isn't fair of me to begrudge his happiness... or yours. So I wish you both well, my soon to be kin._

_Ayeka,_

_First Princess of Jurai_

  


_With salutations to Ryoko,_

_Third Princess of Jurai_

  


_ Ryoko was naturally suspicious of thi gift. She phased it down to Washuu's lab and set it down on her lab table._

_Washuu looked up. "Back so soon?"_

_"Ayeka left me a gift. I want to make sure it's not poisionous." Ryoko grinned._

_Washuu shrugged. "Easy enough to do."_

_Washuu checked it out. "It's clean, daughter. Take it out so we can look at it."_

_"Fine," Ryoko opened the box. She shifted aside the tissue paper and lifted out the slippers and then the under kimono._

_ The under kimono was made of pink silk tinted so delicately it looked white until held next to a garment of paler hue, the best that royal money can buy. It was decorated with embroidered pink cherry blossoms at the hem, sleeves and neck._

_"Pretty. What's next?" Washuu smiled._

_ Ryoko pulled out an obi that matched the color of the under kimono and was also embroidered with cherry blossoms but in red. Finally she pulled out the wedding kimono._

_"Oh my," Washuu said softly._

_ The kimono was deceptively simple. It was snowy white in color and was unadorned. The only thing that saved it from being severe was the shorter sleeves, lower neck and higher hem that allowed the sakura blossoms of the garment underneath to show._

_"Why would she give this to me?" Ryoko wondered as she held it up to herself._

_Washuu was thoughtful. "I don't know, Ryoko. But a thanks is definitely in order."_

_Ryoko grinned. "She's saved my day, that's for sure."_

_******************************************_

_Ryoko didn't know how hard it was for me to write that letter, Ayeka thought painfully to herself._

_ She had had to write that letter over and over again till her tears had stopped staining the paper. Consequently it had been a long time until the task was done. Now her eyes were dry and burned with the tears she couldn't cry. The words she had written were burned on her brain forever. They already mocked her as she remembered the letter without wanting to._

_ She had written it because that is what a princess does. She gracefully accepts the things that she cannot change. She accepts defeat when hope dies and no miracles shine on her. So she had written the letter. Part of her, the caring and forgiving part of her, actually felt that way and meant it._

_ But the rest of her mourned for the illusion that she had believed in. Mourned for what she never had and was bitter towards the woman who had gotten Ayeka's dream instead._

_ Ayeka's small hand clenched into a fist. Slowly she relaxed in when she had noticed what she had done. It didn't matter anymore, she told herself. Soon matters would come to a satisfactory conclusion for everyone. Well almost everyone._

_She thought suddenly, I wonder how I smiled when she thanked me. I must have looked strange... _

_************************************_

_ It was a beautiful night. The moon was waxing and would be full in a few days. The air outside was crisp but still held onto the vestiges of summer as Ayeka slipped outside._

_ The moon lit her precious garden and made it glow as she bent down to whisper encouragement to her flowers to grow taller, bloom more radiantly. She stood up and wandered a little farther afield._

_ Her garments reflected the light of the moon as the silk made soft shushing noises as she walked. Her kimono was the color of snow and purity as she meandered. It was a twin to the beautiful creation that Ryoko had worn to her wedding yesterday but at the same time there was something curiously off about it._

_ She stood at the edge of the lake and stared out at the water. The moonlight was beautiful as it glittered on the water and it brought a smile to her lips. But the smile faded eventually._

_ She tilted her head up to stare at the stars and the moon. Her unbound hair slithered around her wildly for a moment before settling down around her like a cloak. The light hit her delicate face and made her look ethereal, fey and mysterious as she stared upwards. _

_ The two triangular marks announcing her royal status and immaturity were gone. In their place, two circular dots graced her forehead and announced boldly that here was an adult._

_ Her eyes lowered and she faced the waiter again. In slow movements she moved and water lapped over the tops of her slippers. Then the water soaked the hem of her robe. Next were her knees and then her obi, chest and shoulders were submerged under water._

_ She continued walking forward, ignoring the way the layers of her clothing weighed her down. She kept moving until her head was well under water. A small smile adorned her face the whole time._

_ A few minutes later a trail of bubbles made their way to the surface and popped softly in the quiet night._

_************************_

_"Dammit, Ayeka!" Ryoko phased her into Washuu's lab._

_Washuu who never slept much, hurried towards her. "What happened?"_

_"Idiot tried to kill herself." Ryoko heaved her onto the table that popped up on Washuu's orders._

_Washuu shook her head. "Foolish."_

_ Washuu looked the unconscious Ayeka over. Her garments were streaming water and puddled on the floor. Her head lolled to the side with her hair stuck in wet clumps to her face, clothing and anything else in reach._

_"She'll be fine." Washuu assured Ryoko as she used a machine to blast Ayeka dry from hair to toes. "Nothing to worry about."_

_ Washuu put her in one of her special medical pods just in case. She looked down at Ayeka and shook her head._

_Washuu thought, Ayeka better have a damn good reason for doing something so stupid._

_"Yeah," Ryoko agreed and Washuu realized with a start that she had said that out loud._

_Washuu's face took on a sly expression as she stared at Ryoko. "What were you doing up anyways? You would think that your new husband would have exhausted you."_

_Ryoko smirked. "He did. But I still couldn't sleep which turned out to be a good thing didn't it?"_

_"Yes," Washuu agreed. "Now go up to bed and sleep with your Tenchi."_

_ Ryoko nodded and disappeared. Washuu sighed and turned back to the work she was completing before she was interrupted. But as she did so something caught the corner of her eye._

_ She examined her finding more carefully. She then shook her head again and dropped the edge of Ayeka's kimono._

_"How strange," Washuu spoke out loud. "Royal teardrops."_

_****************************************_

Ayeka woke up abruptly. She started to shake even though her nightmare was now receding.

"Sister, are you okay?" Sasami spoke sleepily from the corner of the room.

Ayeka's voice only quivered a bit. "I'm fine, Sasami. Just a bad dream."

"What kind?" Sasami sounded more awake.

Ayeka opened her mouth then shut it. "I can't remember it now. Isn't that funny?"

"Oh okay," Sasami sounded fuzzy again. "G'night."

Ayeka was still shaking although she could no longer remember the reason why. "Good night, little sister."

  
  
  



	4. Reunion

Here's the next chapter as promised. Dedicated as always to Blue Haired Goddess.

  


Lullaby Of Flowers

Chapter Four: Reunion

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

  


"Do you remember anything at all today, Ayeka?" Washuu asked her.

Ayeka gave a tiny shake of the head. "No, I am sorry to say that I have not, Miss Washuu."

"I see." Came Miss Washuu's cryptic answer. "Ryoko and Tenchi's children are coming to visit today. I trust you will make them welcome."

Ayeka was affronted. "Of course I shall."

"I'm sorry." Miss Washuu's lips twitched. "You are always gracious, Ayeka."

Ayeka smiled. "Join me for breakfast, Miss Washuu. I heard that my younger sister is cooking for us this morning."

"She's an excellent cook," Washuu said simply. "I think I will this morning."

Ayeka beamed. "Wonderful!"

The two made their way to the breakfast table. Ayeka set out the china and Washuu, the hashi, as Sasami brought out the food. All three sat down together and began eating.

"Wonderful food, Sasami." Ayeka complimented her.

Sasami blushed. "Thank you."

It was after the meal was finished that the front door opened and two young voices and an upbeat female one could be heard before the door slammed. Ayeka and Sasami, who were doing the dishes, turned around to see who was at the door.

The upbeat voice belonged to Mihoshi, Ayeka saw with pleasure. She greeted her warmly as Tenchi and Ryoko, previously silent, greeted everyone. Ayeka welcomed them formally and everyone sat down, except for the children who sprawled out on the floor.

The two children, Mayuka and Satoshi, were six and three. Mayuka was Tenchi's biological child but Ryoko had bonded strongly to her, feeling like they had much in common. Mayuka's previous existence had been less than happy and Ryoko sympathized, since she too had once been without her own will.

Mayuka had a feminine version of Tenchi's face although her hair and eyes bore more of a resemblance to her Juraian genes. At her age she was merely little girl cute but Ayeka saw the promise of great beauty in her face once she entered girlhood.

Satoshi, on the other hand, bore more of a resemblance to Ryoko. His hair, eyes and temperament were the same as his mother's. The world would tremble later when he reached adult (and womanizing) status but for now the ex-pirate's get was more interested in being fed.

"Nanas!" He screeched.

A tired looking Tenchi dug out a banana and gave it to the child. Satoshi grabbed it and began munching on it, peel and all. He must have inherited Ryoko's lack of taste buds as well. Ayeka was slightly disapproving at this method of child rearing.

Tenchi must have noticed the change in expression. "It's much easier when he gets what he wants. Not as much property destruction."

Ayeka simply shook her head and went outside. She was instantly distracted by the beautiful day outside and unconsciously found her feet heading towards her garden. It was still there but it looked a little neglected. Ayeka mentally scolded herself for her lack of care then set to right her mistake.

She was weeding carefully when a small voice interrupted her work. "What are you doing?"

Ayeka looked up with a slight smile. It was the little girl, Mayuka, and she was watching Ayeka as her hands moved smoothly from one weed to the next. Ayeka rested her soiled hands against the equally dirty fabric of her jeans as she scrutinized Mayuka.

"I'm helping the flowers to breathe." Ayeka told her.

Mayuka took a step closer. "How are you doing that?"

"By removing these weeds to threaten to steal the sunlight from my blossoms." Ayeka showed her an uprooted weed. "This way my flowers can keep growing beautifully."

"Can I help you?" Mayuka sat on the ground.

"Yes." Ayeka smiled and guided her small hands. "See, this is how you do it..."

Later on in the day, Ryoko approached Ayeka. Mayuka had gotten tired long before and had been carried into the house for a nap. Ayeka was still in her garden attempting to put it to rights.

"Thanks for letting the munchkin help you." Ryoko said to Ayeka's back.

Ayeka stood from her kneeling position and turned her face towards Ryoko's voice. "It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't." Ryoko disagreed. "You have so much patience."

Ayeka waved off the praise. "It's easier for one of my nature to simply wait for everything to come to me rather than grabbing it and holding onto it."

Ryoko supposed that was true enough. "Thanks anyway. Have to go in and make sure Satoshi isn't wrecking everything in sight."

Ryoko made her way back to the house but Ayeka hardly noticed. Something Ryoko said was nagging at her. She couldn't get those words and Ryoko's tone of voice out of her mind.

_No, it wasn't._

**********************

Flashback

**********************

"It was her fault!" Ayeka, First Princess of Jurai, said shrilly.

"No, it wasn't!" Ryoko said defensively. "It wasn't me, Tenchi. This spoiled princess broke it."

"How dare you!" Ayeka gasped. "You are the one that hit the TV!"

**********************

The small bit of memory flashed through Ayeka's brain but faded quickly. Unfortunately, she could still remember all of that conversation. Ayeka flushed with embarrassment and humiliation. If her mothers had seen her acting that way...

Did I really act that way? Ayeka asked herself.

If she had lost her composure like that frequently and made a fool of herself so completely, Ayeka wasn't sure if she wanted to remember. There had to be some good memories, there had to be! She couldn't have spent the entire time she was on Earth acting like a lovesick fool, could she?

"Do I even want to remember?" She asked herself aloud.

  
  



	5. More Questions

And to answer your unspoken question, yes, I have a comma fetish.

Samanda

Lullaby Of Flowers

Chapter Five: More Questions

Written By: 

Samanda Hime-sama

"Miss Washuu?" Ayeka called from the doorway of the eccentric scientist's lab.

Taking a deep breath and holding tight to her courage, the Juraian princess ventured further into the dark tunnel before her. Lights suddenly blinked to life, illuminating her way. Ayeka blinked owlishly then followed the trail that led (she hoped) to her quarry. 

Ayeka called again. "Miss Washuu?"

"Here." Washuu responded as Ayeka turned the corner and saw Washuu typing on her holo keyboard. "Do you need something, Lady Ayeka?"

Ayeka's smile held a hint of irony. "Besides my memories? Very little, I imagine."

"Touche." Washuu responded. "Hardly anyone braves my lab without wanting something or an emergency of some kind. So I tend to be up front about things."

Ayeka shook her head. "I don't need anything. I just came for the peace and quiet. This seems to be the only place in the house that has any left."

"This place is not so quiet at times either." Washuu pointed out with a smile.

Ayeka turned back to look at Washuu. "It is right now. Oh and when its convenient, Miss Washuu, Lord Kasuhito would like you to set up another copy of the house. Satoshi has blown up the kitchen and the backyard."

"Before dinner then." Miss Washuu murmured distractedly as her eyes strayed to the data in front of her.

Ayeka nodded. "Yes, if you please."

"Is that all?" Washuu was impatient to go back to work.

Ayeka smoothed the front of her silky, lavender shirt. "Would you answer a question, if you will?"

"Shoot." Washuu turned her attention back to Ayeka.

"I have been remembering tiny bits and pieces of the past. It all seems so strange to me. Was I ever really happy here? The way Sasami is?"

Washuu frowned. "In some ways you were, Lady Ayeka."

"What do you mean?" Ayeka wanted to know.

"I mean." Washuu began and tried to find the right words. "In some ways, you were happier than, I surmise, you have ever been. Here, there were no censorious eyes, no courtiers to gossip or scheme. There were no sudden coup d'etat to worry about and no soldiers following your every move."

Ayeka was silent for a moment, accepting that. "I see."

"You were thrust into a simpler frame of life." Washuu continued. "Totally unlike what a princess would live like. Because of your honest desire to help and repay those who took you in, you cleaned and did what you could. But you were not always so kind and generous."

Ayeka's head came up. She sputtered indignantly. "How dare you-"

"You were snobby, stuck up, arrogant, hard to get along with, discriminating and possessive at times. Not that Ryoko was any better." Washuu added. "The two of you were very volatile mix when added into the same environment. But despite it all, you were learning to get along. I had high hopes for the two of you. An alliance between the two of you would have made either of you unstoppable."

"So in all that time, there are only terrible things in my memories." Ayeka spoke softly to herself.

Washuu snorted. "The fact you remember some of it can tell you that not all of it was bad. Meeting Tenchi was a crossroad for you. You went down that road and all the experiences that followed matured you and made you a better person."

Ayeka was silent. She turned and walked away. Washuu sighed and let her go. "Better give her time to work it all out."

_ After Ayeka had attempted to drown herself in the lake she was put on a twenty-four hour suicide watch by Washuu. Two cameras watched her all the time._

_At first Ayeka wept at the fact she was still alive. "Why wouldn't you let me find the peace I sought?" She spoke quietly._

_"Suicide is not the answer." Was the only answer she received from Washuu._

_ Tenchi, Washuu, Sasami, Ryoko and Katsuhito all took turns talking to Ayeka but she refused to speak of anything but mundane subjects. She withdrew from Tenchi and Ryoko completely. Her enthusiasm for her garden became an obsession and she spent most of her time there when she was done with her chores._

_ She did not attempt suicide again but spent her time coping with the reality that had been thrust upon her. At first she took her meals in her room but started taking her meals with the rest of the family when she could no longer hide._

_ She kept quiet and offered no opinions; instead simply preferring to be as invisible as possible. She spoke only when necessary to either Tenchi or Ryoko and tried hard to forget they were near if possible. Which wasn't often because she was dependant upon their charity until she was recalled to Jurai._

_ And Ayeka knew that wouldn't be anytime soon._

_ Washuu had reported Ayeka's fragile mental health to her parents. Misaki had fussed and worried tearfully over her 'baby.' Azusa had blustered, threatened and shouted but in the end had decided to keep her on Earth to see if Washuu could help her regain a stable frame of mind. Funaho was worried but in the end persuaded Azusa to let Ayeka stay on Earth._

_ Funaho knew that if Azusa ordered Ayeka back to Jurai in the condition that she was in now she would be ruled unfit to govern by the Royal Councillors. A ruler had to be strong of mind and of body before he could be considered as Heir._

_ And on Earth, out of the eyes of prying, scheming Jurians; Ayeka had a chance at least to become well enough to continue her father's dynasty. And if anyone could help her it would be the great scientific mind, Washuu, who's own loyalty to Jurai was unquestioned._


	6. The Wedding Kimono

Lullaby Of Flowers

Chapter Six: The Wedding Kimono

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

_ The water was deep where she stood for a moment. She was distracted from her study of the stars and looked down as shivered at the coldness of the water that lapped at her clothing._

_ The smile on her lips felt strange to her but she wore it with all of the determination in her soul. Once her mind was made up nothing could change it and that had been the case since she was small. And now, fully grown, that single minded trait still had not changed._

_ And so she plunged forward into the icy water, eager to be done with it all. It was harder to move now. The water weighted down the material of the kimono that had taken so long to make as she had to keep it from the sight of the others._

_ The water seemed so much colder as it closed over her head. Her last coherent thought was about the inky color of the water and how appropriate it was to the ending of a life. The last of her breath rushed out in a stream of bubbles-_

"Noooo!" Ayeka awoke from her nightmare with a cry.

Luckily, it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone else in the house. Ayeka curled up in her bed and wept for both herself and the shame that she felt in trying to end her life.

"Are you alright, Lady Ayeka?" Washuu asked from behind her.

"No." Ayeka answered then turned to look at the scientist.

Ayeka's eyes were lined with fatigue and her skin was an unhealthy shade of white. She didn't resist when Washuu herded her into lab. She simply went and sat mechanically in the chair that Washuu pointed to.

"I remembered something." Ayeka spoke without a nudge from the scientist.

Washuu leaned forward. "What was it?"

"It wasn't happy." Ayeka said slowly. "I was wading into the lake. Waiting for the water to cover my head completely so I could sink down into it's depths."

Wahuu was quiet as she let the princess talk about it. "I remember the weight of what I was wearing holding me down as I kept walking into the water."

Washuu said softly. "What were you wearing?"

"A kimono. I was to wear it on the day I married." Ayeka spoke absently as another piece of memory flitted into her mind.

_ The idea of the kimono itself had taken root in her mind after Tenchi and Ryoko had announced that they were getting married. The material had already been carefully cut and sewed together by her own hand long before. It had been plain then, Ayeka had been at a loss as to what to embroider on it so she simply put off doing it. It was meant to be Ayeka's own wedding kimono. It was tradition in the royal family that one of their own must make the kimono that they would be married in._

_ Sadly, only Ayeka seemed to have the patience to do this. Both her mothers were too busy with their jobs to do this for her and Sasami's talents were in keeping house._

Ayeka said earnestly. "But there were so many symbols I could have used for the embroidery that I was overwhelmed. I put my own aside so I could think about it more. I started on another dress, one for my little sister."__

_ At a loss for her own dress, Ayeka had began on her sister's after she learned that Sasami would eventually grow into the goddess. She had a keen eye for measurements and began the kimono she hoped her precious little sister would one day be married in._

_ When it was finished, Ayeka was stunned at the beauty of the garment she had made. The embroidery was flawless and simple in it's entirety. The sakura blossoms seemed to dance at the hem, sleeves and neck of the under kimono and across the length of the obi that Ayeka had painstakingly made._

_ She admired it then put it away. Ayeka thought it would be a wonderful surprise when Sasami was older and so she hid it away, never telling a soul._

"And you finished it with sakura blossoms, isn't that right?" Washuu drew the correct conclusion.

Ayeka nodded. "Yes. I put it away for when she would need it."

"You gave it to Ryoko when she announced she was marrying Tenchi." Washuu told her.

"Did I?" Ayeka was puzzled. "I still don't remember that part. How ironic of the situation that the dress I made for Sasami ended up being Ryoko's wedding gown."

"No." Washuu corrected. "You knew of Ryoko's desire for a simple old fashioned ceremony and gave her the dress, knowing that she didn't have one. It was kind of you."

Ayeka was silent as she held back tears. Finally, she gave a little nod to show that she understood.

"You have a big heart, Ayeka. You must have been in anguish, you still gave to one of the two that hurt you, although I'm sure you were still holding a grudge at that time."

Ayeka laughed a little as she wiped away the one or two tears that had escaped her control. "I don't remember that. I would have thought that I would have stabbed with a fork or something."

"There's still one thing I don't understand though." Washuu admitted. "Why did you wear that kimono?"

_ Ayeka put the last stitch in the final flower on her wedding kimono. She inspected it as well as she could by candlelight then put it away in a trunk. She tidied up after herself and blew out the candle. She settled into bed._

_The timing is fortuitous indeed, Ayeka thought. Their wedding is tomorrow._

_ She fell asleep and dreamed of fields of flowers. The very same flowers that adorned the kimono that no one would see until after her death._

Ayeka was solemn. "All my chances of happiness were lost. I would never marry the man I wanted to or have his children. And I wanted that with all of my heart. I was determined to wear that dress once even if I had to marry Death in it."

Ayeka was silent for a moment then continued. "It seemed poetic justice that it should serve as symbols of both celebration and sadness. That my wedding kimono should also be my shroud."

"Oh Ayeka." Washuu sighed. "That explains the flowers then."

Ayeka gave her a mirthless smile. "Of course. The royal teardrops I embroidered should have been a direct giveaway. The omen of sadness was so fitting for the occasion."


	7. Sasami And Tsunami

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of it's characters.

Lullaby Of Flowers

Chapter Seven: Sasami and Tsunami

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

Ayeka stood outside on the balcony on the second floor. She watched the stars that twinkled above her and picked out the star of her home world of Jurai. It was faint but visible to her lonely eyes.

She murmured. "If people were like stars..."

"Then all would be caught in an endless dance." A voice spoke behind her.

Ayeka turned and smiled. "Hello, Sasami. Or should I say, Tsunami?"

"For you, dearest sister, I remain Sasami." The goddess who knew mortality spoke. "For all others outside of this house, I am Tsunami."

"I see." Ayeka said after a pause.

Sasami gave a little shake of her head. "But that is not why I came out here. I came to ask if you were all right."

Ayeka looked into her sister's eyes. "As much as can be expected. I am still uneasy about the return of my memories. Why bother when there is nothing but sadness?"

"There are sad memories contained there." The goddess agreed. "But more than that lies buried in your mind if you would simply remember. Happiness, joy, anger and confusion are all contained here in this house."

Ayeka smiled a little. "I wish I had one happy memory returned to me."

"Can I tell you one of mine?" Sasami asked her older sister.

Ayeka took her sister's hand. "I would enjoy that."

"I was seventeen." Sasami began. "You suddenly just snapped out of your withdrawal and asked if I wanted to make a visit home. I was so happy that you were showing an interest in something so I agreed. It was two days before my eighteenth birthday when we took off in Ryo-ohki. We landed on a barren planet with a breathable atmosphere the night of before my birthday."

Sasami smiled. "We celebrated with cake and ice cream. I had so much fun that night but eventually I fell asleep. I woke sometime in the night, feeling strange. What was left of the bonding process between Tsunami and I ended that night."

Ayeka looked at her quizzically. "That is happy how?"

"I'm not done." Sasami laughed. "As I lay there, dazed and trying to make sense of all the new tugs on my senses, I found myself laying in your lap with you hovering over me protectively. Suddenly I wasn't just me anymore but I was also Tsunami, goddess of Jurai. It took some getting used to! But through it all, you were there, Ayeka."

Ayeka felt a little better. "And that made you happy?"

"You planned it all." Sasami told her. "Right down to the barren planet just in case the process caused harm to anything around me. You selflessly put your own life on the line when you stayed with me. I was happy because you cared so much."

Ayeka hugged her. "Now I see. Thank you, Sasami."

Ayeka excused herself and went to her room to sleep. Tsunami stayed where she was and looked up to the beautiful stars that she herself had part in creating. Her hands flexed on the railing then fell away.

Ayeka looked down at a picture of Sasami. The conversation she had with her sister tugged at her mind. And then she could remember.

_Ayeka put a cold cloth on Sasami's forehead. She was worried about her. Since Sasami had completed the bond with Tsunami last night, she had been weaker, almost like she was sick._

_"How do you feel?" Ayeka asked her._

_Sasami tried to smile. "A little better. I seem to be getting used to the noise now."_

_Ayeka frowned a little in puzzlement but let it go. Only later would she realize that Sasami had been talking about Tsunami's powers. Being empathic to your people could not be easy, especially when millions of voices invaded your head at every moment_

_They left the planet after Sasami had gotten control over her new powers. The worst of it was the voices, she said. When they had faded into a loud kind of background noise, Sasami had said she was ready to go back._

_"No one can keep secrets from a goddess, Sasami." Ayeka had smiled at her. "Just remember that."_

_Sasami giggled. "But I'll try to not overhear anything, sister. Some things should be left unheard."_

_"True." Ayeka nodded at her sister's wisdom._

Tsunami was torn inside. It was so hard to stick to her policy of not interfering too much, especially when it applied to the ones she loved most. She could do nothing but watch Ayeka struggle and occasionally nudge her into remembering something.

Tsunami sighed. She knew the answer to the question that plagued the rest of the household in regards to Ayeka. Should she remember or should they resign themselves to being forgotten?

Forgetting wasn't the answer. Experiences, memories, discoveries and people were simply gone. Forgetting everything made you lose too much in the way of your own self.

That is why Ayeka had to remember. Because even bitter memories teach us memories of life. And those memories build our experiences and shapes us. A lifetime of this makes us into new people.

For a moment only Sasami remained under the stars. "Find your way back, sister. We need you. And all of us miss you."


	8. The Sakura Petals Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Sorry.

Lullaby Of Flowers

Chapter Eight: The Sakura Petals Fall

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

"Ayeka's memories are returning at a fast rate." Washuu spoke to the members of the house.

Only Sasami and Ayeka were absent from the medical update Washuu was sharing with the rest of the group. It would only frustrate Ayeka more to hear about her problems. And Sasami had been charged with keeping her sister out of the way.

Tenchi smiled. "That's great."

"How is she doing?" Katsuhito spoke.

Washuu shook her head. "Not well. She's having problems integrating what she's remembered with what's happening in the present. It's a bad sign that she's mixing the two together. I'm afraid she is going to have another breakdown."

Ryoko was openly worried. "Can we help her?"

Washuu was lost for a moment in the pride she felt for her daughter. She had changed so! Then recalling the topic, she cleared her throat. "I believe we should send her on a little vacation until this little problem sorts itself out."

"A vacation from her vacation...?" Katsuhito murmured, remembering words spoken by Ayeka years ago.

Tenchi spoke suddenly. "We all want her to be happy." He paused. "And here, at this moment, she's not happy is she?"

"She's too confused to know how she feels." Washuu replied. "I hope that as she sorts through her memories, she will also sort through her feelings. She needs to know."

"I agree." Katsuhito spoke again. "Ayeka must find her way without us. We would only serve as a distraction."

"I don't like this idea." Ryoko, who disliked manipulation in any form, broke in "But if it's the only way to help Ayeka, then I agree."

Tenchi understood his wife very well. Ryoko had moved beyond what Kagato had done to her, long ago. But she still remembered. "I agree, as well."

"Then let us ask Ayeka." Washuu said into the silence that followed.

Tenchi found her in the garden that she had started so many years ago. She sat upon an ivory garden bench that had been added a few years ago. A decorative matching fence surrounded her on all sides as she glanced at the climbing roses that made their rambling home on the fence that towered around her.

Tenchi entered by the only gate. "Hello, Ayeka."

"Hello." She replied. "When did this happen?"

Tenchi followed her glance to the walls. "Oh, two years ago. Sasami decided that she wanted to add some new species of roses to your garden. She thought you would enjoy seeing something new. So she asked Washuu to help her out."

"It looks beautiful." Ayeka offered.

Tenchi laughed. "It should, after all the work we did to replant the garden exactly as you had laid it out."

"Oh!" Ayeka exclaimed. "What happened to it?"

Tenchi rubbed his head. "Well, Washuu imported the wrong species of roses. We accidentally planted this kind that is cannibilistic. No, no!" He said hastily at her horrified look. "They only started to bother humans after they ate all the other plants in the vicinity."

"But everyone was all right?" Ayeka asked, still a little horrifed.

Tenchi nodded. "Yeah. One tried to take a bite out of Mihoshi when she came out to water, but missed because she tripped. Washuu exterminated them without any major problems."

"So you rebuilt my garden." Ayeka spoke softly as her gaze wandered.

Tenchi smiled. "Yes. But then everyone started adding in ideas of their own, plants of their own. There are many plants growing here in this spot that do not exist here on this world. Washuu suggested the bench and Sasami, the garden walls. Mihoshi picked plants she knew you would like to see, small reminders of Jurai as well as more exotic varieties."

Ayeka smiled. "And Ryoko and yourself?"

"We helped plant the flowers." Tenchi told her. "She liked it but I doubt she'll ever garden as a hobby. Not enough patience left over from the children."

Ayeka's gaze fell to her lap. "It's beautiful. More so than the original, I think. The fence makes me feel safe."

"Sasami knew you would like it." Tenchi was smiling. "She read a book called The Secret Garden and loaned it to you. It became a favorite with the two of you. So when we rebuilt, we added the walls and the roses to make it a secret garden. You even had your own key hanging on a peg in your room by the door."

Ayeka blinked gently then smiled. "So that was what the key was for... I wondered about that."

Tenchi cleared his throat. "Speaking of feeling safe, are you sure that leaving is what you want to do?"

"Yes," Ayeka was sure of this. "My returning memories blur reality and my sense of time. It's confusing to me because I find myself reacting to that memory as if it was happening now, at this second. It's disorienting to apologize for something, only to have that person blink and assure me that they have already forgiven me since it happened four years ago."

"Here you have a safety net if you get into trouble." Tenchi reminded her. "Now it will take longer for us to respond since you won't be as close."

Ayeka's gaze went distant for a moment then returned. "No, but Washuu will be coming with me. I'll have her to help me."

Seeing his distress, she covered his hand with her own for a moment before withdrawing. "Be at ease, Tenchi. You have all gone on your lives without me. I feel like Sleeping Beauty did as she awoke after her magical sleep. While she slept, the world moved on without her. You have all evolved and changed into different people while I was sleeping. Now, I need to recover who I was and integrate it into who I am now. Only then can I return and evolve along with everyone else."

"I know." Tenchi agreed with a sigh. "But I still hoped you would stay."

Ayeka smiled. "I won't be gone forever. I will still be close. Friends are engraved on your heart and can never be truly far away. That is one of the most wonderful things about it."

"Sasami will be staying here?" Tenchi asked.

Ayeka nodded. "Yes. She needs to build a life for herself, one that revolves around what she needs. She has been too busy taking care of me that she has not settled what she wants to do with her own life. She deserves a chance to find that."

"She already has." Tenchi said thoughtfully. "Her life revolves around her family, both blood related and those she has chosen as family."

Ayeka's voice was full of love for her sister. "I know. But she also wants to start her own family. And for that she needs a husband who loves her as much as we do. She will not find that while she is occupied with me. So let her find her own way. I will support her as much as I can, now as well as later. And until her wedding day comes, I will occupy myself with stitching her bridal kimono."

Sasami will pick a good man." Tenchi reassured her.

Ayeka smiled gently. "I know. Sasami has good instincts. She is one of the rare happy people and I want her to stay that way. Not many persevere through their problems so flawlessly as she does. The only selfish thing I want for Sasami is for her to be as unlike me as possible."

"You are a wonderful person, Ayeka!" Tenchi protested.

Her silence disagreed with him but then she spoke. "You are a kind person, Tenchi. Is it any wonder that everyone who meets you eventually falls under your spell. Your heart is big enough for everyone who comes along."

She stood as he assimilated what she had just said. "I am tired so I think I will nap. Until later, Tenchi."

"I'm not the only one with a big heart." He said after he was alone. "You have one too, Ayeka. Change is a lot like the cycle of the sakura. The flowers blossom despite hardship before the cherries grow. As the fruit ripens, the petals fall because they are not needed anymore. And in each of the fruit lies a seed of potential that can fall to the ground and grow into another sakura tree. A new cycle begins when the old one ends."

He laughed as he plucked a rose to take to his beloved wife. "Throw off your blossoms again, Ayeka, and realize the potential that you have forgotten."


	9. Home

This will be the last chapter for this story unless a reader asks for an epilogue. In the beginning, I had envisioned a much different storyline than the one actually written here. It was going to end as a truly dark story with Ayeka coming out as the only winner as she lost herself to the serenity of a blank memory. But I decided that for Ayeka, remembering nothing of everyone would be the easy way out.

Ayeka is conscious of her duties, if nothing else.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or any of its characters.

Lullaby Of Flowers

Chapter Nine: Home

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

The scenery was calming and serene, Ayeka thought anew as she glanced around her.

At first, Washuu had created an alternate universe for Ayeka. Full of beautiful meadows and burbling streams. Ayeka had looked around in curiosity but eventually decided against it. There was something missing.

"I need to be around people." Ayeka voiced her reason for vetoing it.

That had led to a long argument over what could be considered proper, yet safe for Ayeka. Finally, they came to an agreement that both pronounced themselves satisfied with. That led to this world she stood on now.

Retan II was a small world with a small, scattered population. Ayeka lived in one of their 'cities' that numbered about a thousand people. The technology was around the same level of Earth but engineered vastly differently with the first thought going towards protecting the planet they were inhabiting.

The balcony that Ayeka stood on overlooked a beautiful lake scene. Today she didn't see what was in front of her eyes, but rather the people that had earned a place in her heart.

She had regained her memories, most of them at least. There were a few holes that she could not recall and she doubted that she would ever do so. She suspected Washuu had taken those few memories that she could not live with. Ayeka understood and did not fault her for doing so.

What Ayeka had been forced to swallow had been bitter indeed. Twice she had found herself in love, twice she had been rejected. But the older, wiser version had seen how happy Tenchi was and accepted the truth that the old version could not.

Ryoko was the best match for Tenchi.

Ayeka had faced the truth that drove her younger self to despair, suicide and insanity but came from the realization still sane. That pill had an unexpected sweet center that she was loved. Perhaps not the way she would have chosen, but she was still loved and loved in return, the family she had found on Earth.

Ayeka reached into her pocket and pulled out the small device given to her by Washuu. She stared down at the small object and commented aloud. "Such a small thing to reach such a long distance."

She turned the device around with absent fingers. She thought of her sister with the deep love that had always characterized their bond. In her mind, she saw her parent's faces waving goodbye. She remembered Washuu with a fondness that might surprise the scientific genius if it was ever discovered. The princess smiled at the thought of Mihoshi, who was probably running around ineffectually trying to capture her young charges. Last of all, she thought of Ryoko and Tenchi.

Smiling, she activated her communicator. "Washuu, I'm ready to come home."


End file.
